


I love you but never got a chance.

by KawaiiKuromi



Category: Secret feelings and confession
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, L - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKuromi/pseuds/KawaiiKuromi
Summary: Basically a story about one of my exes who loves me and I feel like there's a connection that just broke but got back.





	I love you but never got a chance.

(Yusef's pov)

I was in my room, playing UNO with my friends on my PlayStation. I also was texting the one I used to love because I still loved her. Her phone is in repairment but she was getting it back today but she was highly disappointed

"Why are you disappointed? Did something happen? What's going on?" I asked and didn't get anything back yet because she was reading manga then read her favorite series, The Runelords.

"Oh, they didn't repair it because of motherboard issues, I really hoped I would stay but..." she said and paused her sentence while clutching her fist. She just sighed and told me she was going to get something to drink

"Oh Naomi, I'm so sorry... I hope you get a new phone" I heard Iya say to her. She thanked Iya in advance but was still angry.

"NO! I DON'T NEED ONE, IT'S TOO USELESS IF I JUST END UP BREAKING THEM BY BAD CHARGERS AND FAULTY BATTERY!" She said in anger and sadness, as we heard glass breaking and frustrated crying

"Naomi listen, is there any other type of communication you could use? If so, use that. If not then find some solutions," I said, taking my time to understand how she felt and to suggest some way to communicate, so I could reach out since I _still_ care about her

"THERE IS NOTHING TO COMMUNICATE WITH EXPECT MY PS4, At this point, screw it!" she frustratedly sighed and messaged me while I was playing DARK SOULS: RESMASTERED. I responded then she said she was going outside.

But I heard a conversation between her and Iya.

"Are you going to come back?" Iya asked.

"Yeah but I'll have to clear my mind and just take a rest. It's what I think I should do," Naomi replied with a sigh.

"Mercer wants to know if you'll hurt yourself during that break, since he's fighting Frank in Brawlhalla right now..." Iya also asked, sipping coke.

"No, I won't harm myself, my suicide tendencies aren't high enough but they aren't with me right now," Naomi replied for the second time, cluelessly staring at her screen like she was dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Naomi, she probably has to resort to reading books and looking out the window while having life regrets.


End file.
